


Off the Cuff

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, trimberly week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: The closer Trini grows to the others, the more intensely she can feel what they’re feeling.It’s nice, knowing when she can celebrate something with Kim or when she needs to comfort her.It’s not nice when she’s trying to take a goddamn test and Kim has other ideas in mind.





	Off the Cuff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to admit that yes. this is junior. Not willing to post it to my own account though ahaha anyways i hope you enjoy

“I can’t do this anymore.” Kimberly closes the textbook she’s been trying to read for the past hour, sighing, and drops onto her back on the bed, letting her arms flop out to her side. The textbook bounces on the bed and falls to the ground with a thud. “Trini, come over here.”

It’s well past midnight. Trini’s been studying at the desk but she doesn’t really know how to say no to her girlfriend, so she gets up with her notebook and sits down at the edge of Kim’s bed, right next to her. “There. Happy?”

“Very,” says Kim. She brings her hands up to cover her face and lets out a groan. “I’m so exhausted. How are you even still alive right now?”

“Because I need to get a B on this test if I want to keep passing the class,” says Trini.

Kim pushes herself back up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes wearily. She looks over and down at the notebook in Trini’s hands. “Where are you right now?”

“Chapter twelve. Why?”

Kim lets out a tiny whine of protest, but besides that, doesn’t answer. Trini waits, and waits, but when no response comes, she stops flipping the pages, and instead goes to glance at Kim.

“Kim? Are you oka—” But just as she turns her head, Kim leans forward and kisses her, hard. Trini’s words die in her throat and her eyes automatically close, and she feels Kim’s hand on her cheek, a slight pressure from the tips of her fingers, trying to pull Trini even closer.

Trini feels like she’s floating on a cloud and obviously she doesn’t want to stop, but she really does need to get a good grade on the biology test if she wants her parents off her case. So she pulls herself away from Kim and takes a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest. “Kim, I have to—I need to get a good _grade_ , Kim—”

“I need _you_ , though,” says Kim, and Trini’s eyes drift open to see Kim staring at her with longing in her expression, and Trini thinks the air is rushing out of her lungs.

“And you have me,” Trini tries to tell Kim. “But I’ve got, like, twenty pages left to read. I’ve been distracted the entire day. When tomorrow’s over and the test is done, you can have all of me.”

“Promise?” Kim mumbles.

“Promise,” Trini agrees, pressing a soft kiss to Kim’s lips.

“At least stop studying now,” Kim says. “You’ve been at it the entire day, and it’s almost two. You should get some rest.”

Trini looks down at her notebook, then back up at Kim. She shrugs and tosses it aside. “You’re right. At this point it’s probably better to just go to sleep. Are you sure you’ll be fine, though?”

“Mhmm,” Kim says, smiling as she goes in to kiss Trini again. “I’ll be great.”

Trini lifts herself the rest of the way up the bed and Kim shifts her leg over Trini so that they’re pressing on her from both sides. Kim takes ahold of Trini’s shoulders and pushes her down into the mattress, where she lands with her head on the pillows.

“This isn’t exactly sleeping, is it?” Trini says, grinning lazily as Kim leans forward so that their faces are only inches apart.

“I never said sleep,” Kim argues, but she’s smiling as well. “I said _rest_.”

“And this is resting?”

“Obviously.”

Trini just grabs onto Kim’s waist and pulls her down the rest of the way, her grin fading as Kim kisses her insistently.

It takes Trini a long time and a _lot_ of willpower to finally pull away, because kissing Kimberly is something she’ll probably never, ever get tired of doing. But Kim is starting to pull at her shirt and she wants so bad to just let her take it off—but she can’t. Not tonight.

“We are _not_ doing this right now,” Trini forces herself to say. “You and I both have a major test in eight hours.”

Kim sighs and slowly pushes herself up above Trini, because she’s right. “Alright, party pooper. We can go to bed instead.” She gets off of Trini and rolls onto the mattress beside her, curling her body close to Trini’s side.

Trini relaxes, even though Kim is kind of squishing her arm right now, because she doesn’t really care. She moves around a little, lifts her head further back so Kim can rest on her shoulder, and wraps her arm around Kim.

“Good night,” she says.

Kim lets out a little huff, but even though Trini isn’t looking at her, she knows she’s smiling. “Good night.”

Trini blindly reaches over with her free hand to the nightstand. After fumbling around for a bit, she finds and flips the switch to turn off the solitary lamp in the room, and slowly begins to drift off to sleep in the darkness, Kim snuggled in close to her.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Kim’s phone alarm wakes the both of them up around seven.

Trini’s arm had gone numb sometime during the night, so she gently eases Kim off of her and then sits up in bed, rolling her shoulder and yawning. Kim shifts a little bit, but she doesn’t get up or open her eyes. Trini turns on the lamp so she can check her phone.

There’s a text message from Zack that he sent to the group chat last night. Kim and Trini must have missed it while they were making out. She unlocks her phone to read it now, and it says:

 

**Zack Taylor** Yesterday at 1:58 AM

I just woke up feeling stupidly happy. Why are one of you guys happy. why are you up right now being happy

 

Trini can’t keep the smile off her face as she stands up, puts the phone back onto the nightstand, and heads over to Kim’s bathroom to get dressed and ready for school.

She changes into the clean set of clothes she’d brought with her and brushes her teeth with the toothbrush she’d just taken to leaving at Kim’s for impromptu sleepovers like this. By the time she’s done prepping in the bathroom and leaves to grab her backpack, Kim is still fast asleep, lying motionless on her side.

“Kim,” Trini says, walking over to Kim and prodding her in between the shoulder blades. “Wake up. We have to leave for school.”

Kim groans and burrows deeper under the blankets. “I’m not going to school today.”

“What? Why not?”

“Not feeling so good.” Kim rolls over and blinks open her eyes, looking wearily up at Trini. “Gonna stay at home.”

“Kim we have a biology test today.”

“I’ll make it up tomorrow.”

Trini sighs. She knows Kim is lying about the whole not feeling good thing, because if she really was sick, Trini would be able to feel it. And she can’t.

None of them know exactly how their little Ranger bond works. As far as Trini can tell, they’re capable of sensing each other’s basic emotions. She can tell when one of the boys are upset, or happy, or angry, simple stuff like that. But with Kim, everything is much more intense.

When Kim argues with her parents Trini can feel the moment when she slams her bedroom door shut behind her and lets out a sob. She knows when Kim’s gotten a good grade back on an assignment from the rush of excitement that shoots through her. Hell, when Kim hasn’t eaten the entire day, she’ll know, because she’d be able to feel the hunger gnawing at her.

So yeah, Trini can tell Kim isn’t actually sick, but she doesn’t have the heart to force her up. She understands that Kim might not be so sure of her chances at doing well on this test. It’s a tough unit.

Trini goes to pick up her backpack from where it sits by Kim’s desk and slings it over one shoulder. “I’ll come over when school’s out, okay?”

“Okay.” When Trini opens the window and glances back into the room, Kim has already gone back to sleep. She checks to make sure there isn’t anyone nearby who might see her, then drops down to the ground, landing neatly on her feet.

 

* * *

 

**Jason Scott** Today at 9:03 AM

Kim u okay? Haven’t seen u at school yet today…

 

**Trini** Today at 9:03 AM

she’s sick

 

**Jason Scott** Today at 9:04 AM

Aw, man. Feel better

 

**Billy Cranston** Today at 9:16 AM

I’ll send you the English notes tonight!!

 

* * *

 

Trini has biology third period, which starts at ten. The classroom is already mostly filled. Some people are flipping rapidly through their textbooks and notes, trying to cram in the last bit of information before the class starts. A couple of people off to the side are just fooling around, as if they’ve already accepted that they’re going to bomb the test.

Trini sits in her seat in the back, crosses her arms, and stares at the vacant desk up in the front row. The one that Kimberly’s supposed to be occupying.

She checks her phone one last time and sees a message in the group chat, and no word from Kim.

 

**Zack Taylor** Today at 9:59 AM

Good luck on that bio test crazy girl

 

**Trini** Today at 9:59 AM

thanks.

 

Then the bell rings and the teacher goes to shut the door, and one kid slides into the room at the last second. Everyone gets settled in their seats, watching the teacher go up and down the rows, dropping a test on each person’s desk.

Trini gets hers and glances down at the first two questions even though she’s technically not supposed to yet, and they don’t seem too hard. Once the teacher’s done handing the tests out the clock starts ticking and everyone in the room scrambles to put their pencil to paper.

It’s not too bad of a test. It’s all multiple choice and Trini thinks she can do fairly well on it.

The classroom is silent, save for the occasional tapping of pencils or flipping of paper. Sometimes people shift around in their seats, or sniffle.

But Trini’s learned to tune all that out.

It takes a bit to get focused, but once Trini’s focused, there’s little that can distract her.

 

* * *

 

About thirty minutes of the period pass and Trini is a little more than halfway through the test when she feels it.

Out of nowhere, she’s suddenly, inexplicably, and _extremely_ turned on.

There’s a burning feeling in between in her legs and she crosses them in a panic, hoping that the motion will help, but it doesn’t. She knows it’s not coming from her, because why the _fuck_ , and she’s not close enough to the boys to feel stuff like this.

So it has to be from Kim.

Jesus Christ.

Trini’s grip on her mechanical pencil tightens so hard that the metal cracks audibly. The feeling isn’t going away and she closes her eyes, hoping for a reprieve, but that only makes it worse. Disjointed images start flashing through her mind—images and feelings and sensations that leave her heartbeat pounding and her head spinning—

Kim’s grinding down on her.

Then she’s pushing her up against the wall.

Kim’s knee is sliding between her legs.

Her pencil snaps in half completely and the noise is enough to attract the attention of several people in the class. She doesn’t dare look up to see how many of them are staring, just fixes her gaze onto the test in front of her so hard, like she’s trying to burn a hole through it.

This is so embarrassing. Kim is so clearly turned on by _something_ , in the safety of her own home twenty miles away, and in turn Trini has to feel all of it in the middle of a classroom where she’s just trying to pass the fucking course. She wishes that she could somehow turn their connection off, or ignore it, but now the back of her neck is heating up too. She’s trying to keep her focus on the stupid test in front of her, the one she’d been doing so well on just a few minutes earlier.

She tries to take a deep breath to calm herself down but it just comes out shaky. The teacher’s giving her a funny look now, probably wondering where the hell her pencil is, so she bends over to pull out her backpack from under the desk and unzips the front pocket. Her hands are trembling and she doesn’t even know what she’s looking for anymore, just going through the motions, trying to block out the highly inappropriate thoughts forming inside her head.

She thinks maybe, if she resisted hard enough, she could last just long enough to get through the period, shifting around nearly nonstop in her seat. It’s uncomfortable but somehow bearable. She can do this.

Except Kim doesn’t seem to agree with her.

Kim, clearly, is trying to make her lose her damn mind.

Trini can pinpoint the exact moment in which Kim goes to slip her own fingers inside of herself. A white hot bolt shoots through her gut, and she has to bite down on the inside of her cheek, hard, to keep from making any mortifying sounds. She’s moving on autopilot now—she grabs her phone, shoving it deep into her jacket pocket, and gets up to walk to the teacher’s desk.

“I gotta—I need—I—” Her brain isn’t even _here_ anymore, and, wow, when did everything get so warm and stuffy? The teacher is staring up at her like she’s crazy, which is understandable, because just then Kim does _something_ to herself and Trini chokes on her already incoherent words.

So she just leaves the classroom. Hopefully the teacher will understand she just really fucking needs to lock herself in a bathroom stall right now.

As she’s power-walking down the hall she vaguely wonders what the others are feeling at the moment if she’s currently on the verge of exploding, and then blocks that thought out of her mind completely.  She does _not_  need to be thinking about the boys right now. Not when all she can see in the back of her head is flashes of Kim going down on her.

What the fuck is Kim _doing_?

And why the _fuck_ does she have to do it right now?

Trini makes it to the bathroom so fast a poor girl who’s just been exiting takes one look at her expression and jumps aside in terror. She ignores her, goes into the nearest stall, and slams the door behind her so hard it shakes on its hinges.

She squeezes her eyes shut, knowing full well that it would only make things worse, and can almost feel Kim as if she were right there with her. This is the strongest, most intense the Ranger bond has ever been for Trini, because somehow whatever Kim’s thinking about, whatever she’s _fantasizing_ about, is slowly creeping in on the edges of Trini’s reality.

The bathroom stall she finds herself leaning against fades away, until all she can sense is Kim, standing in front of her, one hand gripping the back of her neck and the other tight on her shoulder.

Kim leans forward and barely, _barely_ touches Trini’s lips with her own, and doesn’t move any closer, just excruciatingly, painstakingly waits. It’s enough to make Trini surge forward and kiss her, hard. Then Kim is tilting back and pulling Trini with her, and it feels so real, until Trini opens her eyes and suddenly it’s not real anymore.

It’s all in her head.

She presses herself back against the wall, clenching her fists so she can’t do anything stupid with her hands. The pressure building in between her legs is getting harder and harder to ignore, and she slams her fists onto the wall, refusing to cave in to the temptation.

Kim might be ruining her life at the moment but there is _no_ way she’s going to get herself off in the middle of an empty school bathroom, although that resolution is steadily crumbling the longer she stays there.

She pulls out her phone, her hands fumbling and shaking, and after typing and erasing several times manages to send Kim a few mostly-coherent texts.

 

**Trini** Today at 10:42 AM

K im what the fuckk whatthe fucka re you doing

Stop

Stop I m tryng to take a test t

 

Kim doesn’t respond until a few minutes later, after Trini has sunk to the floor, covering her face with both hands.

 

**Kim** Today at 10:45 AM

come to my house

 

She picks up her phone, ready to tell Kim that she’s not going to skip school just because her girlfriend’s insanely turned on and it’s having a huge effect on her, but just then Kim does that thing with her fingers again and Trini clenches her jaw to stop herself from crying out.

She has to spend several moments calming down before she can open up a new text message with Zack instead.

 

**Trini** Today at 10:46 AM

I need you to do me a favo r

When this period ends

Can you please go to o bio and grab my stuff for me

 

**Zack Taylor** Today at 10:46 AM

what

 

**Trini** Today at 10:46 AM

I know you always make fun of me but pleas for the love of god don’t do it rn. Please. Just help me out

 

**Zack Taylor** Today at 10:47 AM

oh

oH

holy shit

yeah man no I got your back

 

She’s preparing to type a response, but Kim sends her a photo and the moment Trini opens it she swears she blacks out for a split second.

It takes her a couple tries to get up and out of the bathroom, but eventually she manages and then she’s sprinting out of the school so fast the world around her becomes a blur.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later Trini’s standing in front of Kimberly’s house, gasping and panting for breath for two completely different reasons.

Her hands shake, straining to keep a strong enough grip on the windowsill as she pulls herself up. By the time she kicks open the window, her entire body is trembling with nerves and anticipation, and she drops onto Kim’s bedroom floor to find her—just sitting there.

Kim is sitting on her bed, wearing a loose tank top and underwear, one hand in her lap, the other lying face up beside her.

“Hey,” Trini says, and is surprised by how calm she sounds.

“Hey,” Kim says back. She gets up and takes a few slow steps towards Trini, never breaking eye contact.

“I’m not gonna lie, I thought I was gonna walk in on you…”

“Getting myself off?” Kim finishes for her. She smiles. It’s a little lopsided and it makes Trini’s breath catch in her throat. “Oh, definitely, I was doing that earlier. But...I thought it’d be more polite to wait for you.” She lifts her hand and holds two of her fingers up to Trini, who then realizes that they’re still _wet_.

“Kim—what—” Trini says, her eyes going wide.

“Come on,” Kim says gently, putting her other hand on Trini’s waist, pulling her closer.

Trini glances up at Kim, who still hasn’t looked away, and then back down at her hand. Then she opens her mouth and lets Kim put her fingers inside.

When Trini starts to suck on them, Kim’s eyes roll and her head falls back, and Trini suddenly can’t stop staring.

“You’re wearing too much,” Kim mumbles. She takes her fingers out of Trini’s mouth and reaches over, pulling on both sides of her jacket.

“Maybe I am,” Trini replies, and it’s getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open when Kim’s face is now just inches away. “Maybe you should fix that.”

“Good idea.” Then Kim leans in the rest of the way, closes the distance with a fierce kiss. Trini tries to grab onto Kim’s waist but Kim pushes her hands away, reaching up so she can slide Trini’s jacket off her shoulders and down her arms.

By the time the jacket hits the floor Trini’s dragging her hands up Kim’s sides, bringing her tank top along with them, and Kim raises her arms so she can pull it off over her head, and Trini discovers that Kim is not wearing a bra underneath. Trini only gets to stare for a few seconds before Kim is closing in again, kissing her basically senseless while pushing her backwards towards the bed, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on Trini’s pants.

Soon enough Kim has got her undressed and pinned underneath her on her bed. By then Trini doesn’t know how to form complete, functioning thoughts anymore. The only thing that’s on her mind, overtaking all her senses, is Kim.

 

* * *

 

“You did that on purpose,” Trini says afterwards. They’re facing each other, lying together under the covers and Trini thinks she’s finally come down from her high. Enough to be able to talk, at least.

“Mm, I did,” Kim agrees. “I did it so I could fuck you.”

“You did it so you could fuck _with_ me,” Trini says.

“Pretty sure I succeeded on both counts.” Kim’s got a blissful, smug grin on her face, but Trini figures she’s earned the right to feel that way.

“Did you really have to do it while I was taking the bio test? The one that you skipped out on?”

“Yes,” Kim says simply. She scoots forward a bit so that their noses are brushing.

Trini sighs but lets Kim wrap an arm around her body. “Y’know, I think I’m mad at you. I told you that I needed to do well on this test and y—”

Kim shuts her up with a kiss.

“—you—decided—to distract me—instead—and— _still_ —doing it—”

Kim doesn’t let her talk much after that.

 

* * *

 

**Jason Scott** Today at 11:53 AM

So I’m guessing I just shouldn’t ask why I’ve been on the sickest adrenaline rush ever for the past hour…

 

**Billy Cranston** Today at 11:54 AM

Does it have to do with the fact that Trini left during third period?

 

**Zack Taylor** Today at 11:54 AM

oh man.

 

* * *

 

Trini miraculously gets a low C on the test.

It’s not what she wanted, but she’ll take it any day over an A and an uneventful day.

Two days later Trini meets up with Kim at her locker after school ends, only for Kim to tell her that she has to make up the bio test that afternoon.

“Good luck,” Trini tells her, and Kim smiles and kisses her sweetly in return. Then she waves and walks off, disappearing into the crowd of students converging in the hallways.

Trini watches Kim until she can’t see her anymore, then slings her backpack over one shoulder and heads towards the buses, a smirk slowly forming on her face.

She knows exactly what she’s going to be doing this afternoon.


End file.
